MIS MOMENTOS CONTIGO
by Narutinachan
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, o otras parejas, sin relación entre sí.
1. Mi despertar contigo

Hola a todos ^^

En este fanfic iré subiendo historias cortas de Inuyasha y Kagome, y puede que también de algunas otras parejas. Las historias, a no ser que lo indique yo expresamente no van a tener relación entre sí, así que no es necesario que os rompáis la cabeza buscando esa supuesta relación.

Iré publicando estas historias cuando me venga la inspiración, y contendrá las historias que se me ocurran y que considere que son demasiado cortas como para ponerlas como un fanfic independiente.

No hace falta decir que los personajes de todas estas historias no son míos, sino de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**Mi despertar contigo.**

Kagome se despertó, y lo primero que sintió fue la respiración acompasada de alguien haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y un brazo posesivo que estaba posado lánguidamente sobre su cintura.

Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos perezosamente, disfrutando de la agradable sensación.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se volteó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, y volvió a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente su rostro dormido.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su vida en común con él era el hecho de poder verle así, tan tranquilo. Su rostro, normalmente en tensión y alerta, se relajaba totalmente dándole un aspecto de lo más angelical.

Hace tan solo unos días esta situación la habría parecido del todo inimaginable, pero allí estaba compartiendo el lecho con la persona que amaba. Inuyasha.

Kagome sacó la mano de debajo de la sábana que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos y delineo con cuidado los contornos de su perfecto rostro. Nunca había podido examinarlo así, tan de cerca. Aunque ya podía asegurar que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo y de descubrir nuevas y sorprendentes facetas de él; como ahora mismo.

Sus dedos se detuvieron al llegar a sus masculinos labios entreabiertos, y sintió la humedad y el aire que entraba y salía de ellos. Deseaba besarlo, más de lo que había deseado jamás nada en la vida. Pero se contuvo. No quería que después Inuyasha tuviera una excusa para reclamarle que se aprovechaba de él mientras dormía. Podía ser tan extremadamente infantil y tímido en algunas ocasiones. Pero, aún así, seguía teniendo ganas de besarle.

Apartó la mirada de sus labios, en un intento por distraerse de ese acuciante deseo, y admiró el resto de detalles de su rostro que la encantaban. Los mechones de cabello plateado, que caían de forma desigual y alborotada por su rostro y sus fuertes hombros, el cual brillaba levemente, reflejando los primeros rallos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Sus suaves orejas caninas sobre su cabeza. Su nariz recta. Su fuerte mandíbula. Los colmillos que se veían entre sus labios entreabiertos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba mirando sus labios de nuevo!

De repente un destello dorado llamó su atención, y al levantar la vista descubrió unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. Ella se ruborizó furiosamente al verse descubierta y apartó rápidamente los dedos que aún tenía posados sobre sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo estaba despierto? En un acto reflejo trató de alejarse de él, muerta de la vergüenza. Pero el brazo sobre su cintura, que había vuelto a recuperar la fuerza de su agarre, no la permitió moverse ni un milímetro.

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Inmóviles. El rostro de Inuyasha no mostraba aparentemente ninguna emoción, mientras que Kagome estaba segura de que el suyo debería parecer ahora un pariente cercano de un tomate. Odiaba las veces que Inuyasha la miraba así, la era imposible adivinar qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, y eso la hacía sentirse insegura.

Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo aquella situación, Kagome habrió la boca para hablar, disculparse, darle los buenos días, lo que sea. Pero su boca no pudo salir ningún sonido, ya que fue inmediatamente tapada por los firmes y demandantes labios de Inuyasha.

Ella en principio se sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho en olvidarse de todo y simplemente aferrarse a él y entregarse al beso con la misma intensidad. Él gruñó levemente en repuesta y se posicionó sobre ella, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el futon.

Si todos sus despertares iban a ser así desde entonces, no podía esperar a que llegara el día de mañana. Aunque por ahora, se centraría en disfrutar el momento.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, hasta aquí esta primera historia corta. Espero que os haya gustado.

Por cierto, si queréis que haga historias cortas sobre alguna pareja en concreto a parte de esta, no dudéis en decírmelo y veré lo que puedo hacer. De todos modos ya os he dicho que iré publicando según me llegue la inspiración.

Sayonara ^^


	2. El día que naciste

**El día que naciste.**

-Papa – llamó una pequeña niña de diez años de edad con cabello negro y lindas orejas de perro negras.

-¿Qué sucede cachorra? – preguntó Inuyasha poniendo en ella toda su atención.

-¿A mamá le dolió mucho? – susurró con tono preocupado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Ayer, cuando la tía Sango tuvo a su hijo gritó mucho; y después, cuando fuimos a visitarla, estaba muy pálida y cansada. ¿A mamá también le dolió tanto cuando me tuvo a mí? – se explicó sin quitar su expresión de preocupación.

Inuyasha hizo memoria, rememorando ese día.

_-¡Ahh! – se quejó Kagome, la cual estaba sudorosa y respiraba agitadamente._

_-Solo un poco más Kagome, ya casi está fuera – la animó Sango, la cual estaba asistiendo el parto junto con la anciana Kaede._

_Inuyasha se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su mujer. Ella agarraba su mano con fuerza a la vez que pujaba; y él, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, estaba realmente asustado. _

_No sabía que tener un cachorro la fuera a doler tanto. Desde luego que no era tan tonto como para no pensar que la iba a doler, había oído los gritos de Sango desde fuera en sus anteriores partos; pero estar allí viéndolo en persona era mucho peor. El olor de la sangre tan cerca de su nariz, la expresión agotada y contraída de su mujer, su mano aferrando fuertemente la suya en un intento de controlar el dolor que sentía, sus leves gemidos de dolor… Ahora podía entender el por qué de la expresión de cansancio y alivio que veía en el rostro de Miroku cada vez que su mujer daba alud. Estar ahí, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar realmente, solo como espectador, era realmente estresante. Y, como cada vez que se podía nervioso, en vez de reconfortar a su mujer con sus palabras, que era lo que realmente pretendía, lo que hizo fue cagarla._

_-Vamos Kagome. No es para tanto. – Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina. Vale. Decididamente, esas no eran las palabras correctas – Bueno, lo que quería decir es…_

_-¡Como que no es para tanto! – le cortó Kagome fulminándole con la mirada, antes de que le diera tiempo de tratar de arreglarlo -. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que duele, tonto! ¡OSUWARI! – Antes de que a Inuyasha le diera a tiempo a procesar lo que pasaba ya estaba de morros contra el suelo. Mas le valía haberse estado calladito - ¡Eres un tonto insensible! ¡Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari osuwari, osuwari!_

_-Ya déjalo Kagome, concéntrate en traer a esta criatura al mundo. Ya después le darás su merecido – trató de tranquilizarla Sango._

_Con estas palabras Kagome se tranquilizo y volvió a pujar, apretando fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha que se había quedado hundido en un agujero en el suelo e inconsciente._

-Papá – le volvió a llamar su hija jalando de su haori, sacándole así de sus pensamientos - ¿La dolió o no?

Inuyasha miró a su hija, percatándose de su expresión de congoja y preocupación. Eso le puso nervioso, ya que no sabía qué responder para tranquilizar a su hija; y, como siempre que se ponía nervioso, termino cagándola.

-Lo que te puedo asegurar es que me dolió a mí más que ella – respondió finalmente, rememorando la sensación de su rostro impactando numerosas veces contra el duro suelo de madera.

-Inuyasha – habló una amenazante voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que al nombrado le recorriera un escalofrío – ¡Osuwari! – Inuyasha impactó de cabeza contra el suelo. Sí, en aquella ocasión se había sentido exactamente así de doloroso. – ¡Inuyasha, eres un tonto! ¡Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari…!

-Ya vale mamá, lo vas a matar – la pidió la niña acercándose hacia Kagome preocupada y poniendo una de sus manitas en su abultada barriga de seis meses de embarazo -. Y a mi hermanito le puede venir mal que te alteres así.

-Tienes razón cariño – concordó Kagome, cambiando su expresión de enfado por una amplia sonrisa que dirigió a su hija Ushio -. Venía para recoger mi cesta para ir al campo a recoger hierbas medicinales. ¿Te quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí – respondió Ushio entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, en ese caso vámonos – dijo Kagome, a la vez que cogía la cesta del suelo para después salir tranquilamente de la cabaña.

Ushio la siguió, pero antes de salir se giró para mirar a su padre; el cual permanecía aún de cabeza contra el suelo, seguramente inconsciente.

-Papá, eres un tonto – susurró la vez que suspiraba a pesadamente, y se apresuró a seguir a su madre fuera de la cabaña.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda historia.

Como la anterior era tan romanticona, no he podido resistirme a poner algo de humor en esta.

Solo me queda decir que, si os ha gustado, esperad a la siguiente. La cual subiré en cuanto me llegue la inspiración.

Y muchas gracias a **lorena** y a **inuykag4ever** por sus comentarios. Me animaron a continuar con el proyecto.

Sayonara ^^


	3. Esperaré por ti

**Esperaré por ti.**

Suspiré, y una nube de vaho blanco salió por mi boca. Cada vez hacía más frío, y el hecho de estar sentada sobre una dura roca no mejoraba la situación.

Podría acercarme a la fogata, al lado de la cual dormían el resto de mis compañeros de viaje. Pero no podía, tenía que esperarle.

Me abracé aún más fuerte las rodillas, en un intento por conservar mejor el calor; y me aferré al haori rojo que descansaba sobre mis hombros y me protegía parcialmente del frío hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Recordé con pesar lo que había sucedido unas horas antes, mientras cenábamos todos juntos al lado de la fogata.

_Unas serpientes se acercaron reptando hacia nosotros, e inmediatamente supe lo que eso significaba. Él iba a marcharse nuevamente de mi lado para irse con ella. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando vi la expresión sería de su rostro cuando las miró, y dejó el ramen que estaba comiendo a un lado para después ponerse de pie. _

_Sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar y de rogarle que se quedara conmigo. Pero los ruegos se ahogaron en mi garganta, y en lugar de eso le dije que se apresurara, que Kykio le estaba esperando. _

_Noté que su mirada dorada se posaba sobre mí, pero yo fui incapaz de devolverle la mirada. Seguí mirando mi comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No quería ver su expresión de culpa al saber que el hecho de verle marchar me hacía daño. Pero lo que más daño me hacía de todo esto era que él sintiera lástima de mí y de mis sentimientos no correspondidos. A veces sentía que él me permitía seguir a su lado simplemente por esa lástima que sentía, y ese pensamiento me corroía el alma día a día._

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo se escuchó el crepitar de la hoguera y el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas, mientras todos esperábamos a que Inuyasha se marchara. Pero él permanecía inmóvil mirándome._

_¿Por qué no se marchaba ya de una vez? ¿Es que disfrutaba viéndome sufrir? ¿O es que acaso estaba esperando a que yo le devolviera la mirada? Pues yo no le iba a conceder el gusto de verme aún más humillada. Por mí podía tirarse allí de pie toda la noche. _

_Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a hablar para decirle alguna grosería y que se marchara de una vez, me sorprendí al notar la sensación de una tela que cubría mis hombros. No pude contener el impulso de levantar la vista, y me arrepentí de hacerlo al instante al ver la triste mirada de Inuyasha, que se había arrodillado delante de mí para depositar su haori rojo sobre mis hombros. Sentí aún más ganas de llorar._

_-No tardaré mucho. Espérame – me dijo para después levantarse y desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque detrás de las serpientes cazadoras de Kykio._

_El silencio reinó durante unos segundos más después de que Inuyasha se fuera. Hasta que este fue roto por Shippo, que decía algo sobre que Inuyasha era un tonto desconsiderado; y poco después también habló Sango, tratando de dirigirme unas palabras de consuelo. Pero yo me levanté sin hacerles caso, dejando mi ramen al lado del de Inuyasha y me alejé del grupo para sentarme en una roca, aferrándome fuertemente al haori de Inuyasha._

Y allí seguía yo. Sentada como una estúpida sobre una dura y fría roca mientras tiritaba, no solo por el frío, sino también por el esfuerzo que me suponía contener el llanto. Pero no iba a llorar. Él me había prometido que no tardaría y me había pedido que le esperara, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Metí mis brazos en las mangas del haori para abrigarme mejor. Sentir el áspero roce de la tela de rata de fuego sobre mi piel, y el sutil olor a Inuyasha que emanaba de ella hacía que me resultara más amena la espera. Tenía la sensación de que una parte de él permanecía conmigo, a la vez de que me daba la seguridad de que iba a volver, al menos para recuperar su preciado haori. ¿Acaso sería por eso por lo que él me lo había dejado? La verdad es que dudo que Inuyasha sea tan sensible como para que se le pasara esa idea por la cabeza. Pero me consolaba pensarlo.

Acerqué mis manos a mi boca y eché mi aliento sobre ellas en un intento por calentarlas, a la vez que me volvía a preguntar por millonésima vez en la noche por qué le seguía esperando.

Él me había dejado tirada en incontables ocasiones para ir a ver a Kykio. Estaba convencida de que yo era para él su segundo opción; la que solo tenía su atención cuando no andaba Kykio cerca.

Lo que me hacía seguir esperando era el sentimiento de que algo había cambiado. Al principio Inuyasha se iba tras Kykio sin pensarlo, pero en las últimas ocasiones sentía que iba más por compromiso que otra cosa. Y ese presentimiento se hacía más fuerte cada vez que me dirigía miradas como la de esta misma noche antes de marcharse. Parecía abatido más que impaciente por ir con ella. Volví a ver en mi mente su apagada mirada dorada y el nudo en mi garganta se apretó aún más.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba claras las cosas? Si por lo menos supiese que no tengo ninguna oportunidad podría intentar olvidarle y seguir con mi vida. Pero así solo me mantenía atada a vanas esperanzas que ni siquiera estaba segura de que existieran. Solo me hacía más daño.

Escuche unos leves crujidos. Pasos. Y al levantar la vista le vi de pie, unos pocos pasos delante de mí. Tenía otra vez esa mirada. Una mezcla de abatimiento y culpa, con un tinte de algo más que no lograba identificar. ¿Era lástima? ¿Duda? ¿Afecto? Deseé preguntarle tantas cosas, pero todas las palabras murieron antes de salir por mi garganta. Simplemente extendí mi mano en dirección a él.

Inuyasha pareció dudar, pero después de unos segundos él también extendió su mano y la unió con la mía. Yo entrelacé mi mano con la suya y tiré levemente de él. Se sentó a mi lado y entonces yo pude apoyarme contra él y sentir su calor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y la verdad es que ya no me importaba ninguna de mis inquietudes anteriores, no quería pensarlo. Solo era consciente de que él estaba conmigo.

Sentí cómo me estrechaba contra él, pasando su brazo por mi espalda, y también cómo olfateaba mi cabello. Yo sonreí, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el enorme cansancio tanto físico y emocional que sentía. Entre sus brazos me sentía segura, y también feliz.

Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta solo por la pequeña esperanza de que él me correspondiera algún día y poder pasar el resto de mi vida así. Simplemente entre sus brazos, con las manos entrelazadas.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sí, es cierto. Esta historia me ha salido bastante triste y melancólica. Pero qué le voy a hacer, esta vez la inspiración me vio así, y cuando viene no queda más que aprovecharla.

Pero no os preocupéis, porque ya tengo una idea para la siguiente historia y os aseguro que no va a ver para nada tan tristona como esta. Va a ser de humor y romance; y os aseguro que si os gusto mi segunda historia, "El día que naciste", la próxima también os va a gustar. En cuanto tenga un rato me pondré a trabajar en ella.

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo en primera persona, ya que las otras veces que lo he intentado no me gustó cómo quedaba; por eso me interesa especialmente vuestra opinión en esta ocasión para que me saquéis faltas y poder mejorar en este aspecto que considero que llevo un poco verde. De verdad, agradeceré cualquier tipo de crítica, aunque preferiría que ninguna contuviera bombas XD

Por supuesto, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejasteis en la última historia: , **serena tsukino chiba**, **luxie-chan**, **Ranka Hime** y **inuykag4ever** . Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Sayonara ^^


	4. ¿Cómo te lo digo?

**¿Cómo te lo digo?**

Inuyasha se asomó entre las ramas del árbol en el que estaba escondido para mirar a Kagome, la cual estaba un poco más allá recogiendo hierbas medicinales en el prado. La expresión del hanyou, que en un principio era de determinación, se fue transformando a otra de miedo e impotencia; hasta que finalmente se volvió a ocultar entre las ramas a la vez que bufaba con exasperación.

¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Llevaba toda la maldita mañana siguiéndola, sin atreverse a dar la cara, maquinando las mil formas distintas en las que se lo podría decir, las millones de combinaciones de palabras que podría utilizar. Pero cuando creía estar decidido finalmente, nada más verla, el valor que le había llevado horas acumular desaparecía en un segundo.

Apretó los puños y gruñó levemente. Estaba rabioso por la impotencia que sentía. De ningún modo podía dejarlo pasar otro día más. Tenía que decírselo hoy. De otro modo no tendría más remedio que reconocer que era un cobarde, y desde luego que el gran Inuyasha jamás haría eso.

Así que finalmente, más por orgullo que por la confianza que sentía, saltó del árbol y comenzó a acercarse a la miko con pasos pausados. Ella se percató de su presencia cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, y se volteó para dirigirle una sonrisa. Inuyasha se sonrojó completamente, y todo su valor se esfumó por ese simple acto. Tendría que estar prohibido sonreír así.

-Hola Inuyasha – le habló Kagome, sacándole de sus pensamientos e inconsciente de la cantidad de emociones enfrentadas que bullían en el interior del hanyou en esos momentos -. ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? Ya pensaba que te habrías ido con el monje Miroku a exterminar monstruos otra vez.

-He estado por ahí – respondió de forma cortante, desviando la mirada de ella en un inútil intento de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome, con el mismo tono cortante, ofendida -. Estos últimos días has estado muy raro, y me has estado evitando – añadió, con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz que alarmó al hanyou y le hizo sentirse aún más nervioso.

-¿Qué? Yo no evito…

-¡Sí que lo haces! – le cortó ella, en un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones.

Inuyasha ya no se sintió capaz de mentir ante tal afirmación por su parte, ya que después de todo era cierto que la había evitado. Así que se quedó callado. Un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos; y el hanyou aprovechó ese lapso para analizar más concienzudamente a la miko. Se la veía realmente enfadada y resentida; pero, por encima de todo eso, podía distinguir ese inconfundible brillo de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos que ella trataba de ocultar inútilmente. Olfateo y pudo percibir el leve olor a lágrimas que procedía de ella. Debía haber estado llorando hace poco. ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Por su indecisión la había vuelto a hacer daño. ¡Era una maldita escoria, un cobarde, un…!

-¿Ya te has cansado de mí? ¿Es eso? – murmuró Kagome mirando al suelo, interrumpiendo la autorreprimenda mental del hanyou, en un tono tan bajo que le habría resultado imposible de oír de no haber tenido orejas de perro.

A Inuyasha le llevó unos segundos procesar sus palabras; y cuando finalmente lo hizo sintió que una gran rabia, completamente diferente a la anterior, surgía dentro de él. ¿Ahora estaba dudando de él? ¿De verdad creía que podía ser tan bastardo como para dejarla ahora?

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado? – explotó, incapaz de contenerse.

-¡No quiero más mentiras, Inuyasha! – le respondió ella igual de rabiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Si no es por eso, ¿por qué has estado evitando estar a solas conmigo todo este tiempo, por qué huyes de mí? Reconoce que es porque no sabes cómo decirme que no soy nada para ti. Admite que en todo este tiempo jamás has dejado de amar a Kykio.

Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras y contener su rabia. Se acercó a ella, recorriendo los pocos pasos que los separaban, y la agarró los hombros, determinado a demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Notó cómo ella se estremecía.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó Kagome escapando de su contacto y alejándose nuevamente de él -. ¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha soltó una maldición antes de estamparse fuertemente contra el suelo. La hierba amortiguó algo el golpe, pero aún así le dolió; aunque no tanto cómo le dolía el corazón en ese momento. A ese primer "Osuwari" le siguieron unos cuantos más, que le iban hundiendo cada vez más en el suelo. Él se esforzó por no perder la conciencia por la golpiza, como muchas otras veces antes. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantar la cabeza aún con el hechizo activado, justo a tiempo de ver a Kagome darle le espalda y comenzar a alejarse de él. No podía dejar que Kagome se marchara pensando todas esas cosas de él. ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

-¡MALDITA SEA KAGOME! – gritó, en medio de su ira y desesperación -. ¡NO ES CULPA MÍA NO SABER CÓMO DECIRTE QUE TE HE DEJADO PREÑADA!

Kagome detuvo bruscamente su marcha, quedándose clavada en el sitio, y un nuevo silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. En ese tiempo Inuyasha pudo analizar lo que había dicho y le entraron ganas de ponerse el mismo a darse de cabezazos contra el suelo. A ver si así conseguía desaparecer bajo tierra, o por lo menos colocarse bien los sesos para dejar de ser tan burro. De todas las formas que había maquinado para decírselo, esa había sido sin duda la peor que podría haber elegido.

Kagome seguía tiesa en el sitio, dándole la espalda, e Inuyasha se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Entendería que le moliera a "Osuwaris", que le insultara, que se desmayara de la sorpresa, que le recriminara…; pero su falta total de respuesta le estaba volviendo loco.

-Yo… Yo… Lo siento, Kagome – comenzó a balbucear el hanyou -. Tendría que haber tenido más control de mi mismo. Yo pude oler que estabas en celo, pero… Estabas tan hermosa… y olías tan bien que… No pude detenerme. No me paré a pensar las cosas…

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo me has estado evitando por eso? – le interrumpió Kagome en tono neutro, aún sin voltearse.

-Yo, lo siento tanto – volvió a disculparse Inuyasha, aún completamente azorado, sin medir lo que decía -. Sé que aún no habíamos hablado sobre el tema de… tener cachorros. No debí ser tan egoísta como para arriesgarme a que esto pasara sin consultártelo. Decidí esperar unos días para confirmarlo… Tú olor fue cambiando, ya no podía negar lo evidente… Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…

-¿Tú quieres que tengamos a este hijo, Inuyasha? – volvió a interrumpirle la miko. Él pudo saber por el tono de su voz que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre he querido tener una familia contigo – respondió sin pensar. Aunque luego se arrepintió de ser tan directo, no quería presionarla -. Pero si tú no quieres puede que aún…

-¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha volvió a besar el suelo. No se sorprendió ni reclamó, ya que lo estaba esperando, y estaba de más que se lo merecía. Lo que no se esperaba es que al terminar el hechizo y levantar la cabeza del suelo, Kagome le ayudara a incorporarse para darle después un apasionado beso. No sabía a qué venía eso, pero él no iba a quejarse; así que la correspondió sin dudarlo. Cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno se separaron.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos para encontrarse la imagen más hermosa que recordaba haber visto jamás. Kagome seguía llorando; pero esta vez sus labios formaban una hermosa y sincera sonrisa y sus ojos estaban brillantes. No cabía duda de que estaba muy feliz; y las dudas que pudiera tener al respecto se desvanecieron en cuanto ella se volvió a lanzar sobre él para besarle a la vez que le abrazaba por el cuello.

-Eres un tonto, Inuyasha – habló Kagome entre beso y beso -. Si lo sabías, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, grandísimo tonto.

Inuyasha no respondió a sus acusaciones. No merecía la pena, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Simplemente la aferró por la cintura y la acercó aún más a él.

Ella sí que le había hecho a él el hanyou más feliz del mundo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos otra vez ^^

Perdón por la demora, pero es que he estado un poco liada.

La verdad es que la historia no me ha salido como había planeado en un principio, pero de todos modos estoy satisfecha con el resultado. La inspiración me vino así, y cuando llega hay que dejarla salir y aprovecharla antes de que se evapore. Normalmente, siempre es la chica la que le anuncia a su pareja que está embarazada, y me pareció divertido tratar de imaginar cómo sería a la inversa.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios: Me alegra que os gusten mis historias.

Os vuelvo a recordar que si queréis una historia corta de alguna otra pareja, solo tenéis que decírmelo y trataré de buscar imaginación para escribir alguna. Siempre y cuando no sea de InuyashaxKykio, os lo aviso desde ya por si acaso ¬¬

La próxima historia estará ambientada en un día de luna nueva; así que, como ya os imaginaréis, Inuyasha saldrá como humano. Me rondan unas cuantas ideas por la mente, pero prefiero no adelantaros nada por si acaso cambio de opinión en el último minuto XD

Si os habéis quedado con ganas de leer más, esperad por la próxima historia.

Sayonara ^^


	5. Aun así le amo

**Aun así le amo.**

Maldito idiota, libidinoso, pervertido.

Mírale. Con esa sonrisa de idiota, haciéndole la pelota a cada señorita con la que se cruza.

-Déjeme ver su mano señorita, le voy a leer la fortuna – le pidió a una de ellas. Esta se lo permitió a la vez que se sonrojaba y reía tontamente con su compañera. Eso hizo que mi furia aumentara. ¿Con que leyéndoles el futuro, eh? Estoy segura que el muy pervertido solo buscaba una escusa para tocarla - ¡Oh! Pero, ¿qué tememos aquí? – exclamó él mientras delineaba con un dedo la palma de la mano de esa muchacha, haciendo que el sonrojo de ella aumentara notoriamente – Su línea de la vida es muy larga, igual que su línea de la felicidad. Estoy seguro de que tendrá una larga y feliz vida y que tendrá muchos hijos sanos. Él que se case con usted será muy afortunado – aseguró, provocando que todas las mujeres que le rodeaban volvieran a reírse.

Mi furia volvió a aumentar notoriamente. Maldito mujeriego.

-Qué cosas dice, excelencia – dijo la muchacha y él le regalo una de esas sonrisas brillantes suyas.

Maldita sea. Esas sonrisas deberían de ser solo para mí.

-Ahora me toca a mí. Léame el futuro, por favor excelencia – le pidió la amiga de la muchacha ofreciéndole su mano.

-Yo también quiero, excelencia.

-Y yo, por favor.

Le rogaron otras mientras se acercaban más y más a él, rodeándole y acorralándolo. Mi enojo aumentó, pero esta vez iba dirigido hacia ellas. ¿Quién se creían para acercársele tanto? Ya estaba empezando a dudar quién era más pervertido, él o ellas.

-Por favor, cálmense señoritas. Tengo suficiente tiempo para todas – aseguró él, sin mostrar ninguna molestia por la excesiva atención de las muchachas. Más bien parecía encantado. No cabía duda. El más pervertido era él.

La vena de enojo en mi frente aumento. En esos momentos debería parecer que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Él no debería estar allí, dejándose engatusar por esa panda de féminas jóvenes y bellas. Debería estar únicamente conmigo. ¿Es que ese libidinoso nunca va a cambiar?

Esa pregunta fue como un jarro de agua fría arrojado directamente a mi cabeza que apagó mi enojo por completo. No. Él nunca iba a cambiar; y la verdad es que debería haberlo aceptado ya, hace mucho tiempo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Di la espalda a la escena que antes tanto me había perturbado y comencé a caminar lentamente. Lo que necesitaba era dar un paseo y despejarme.

Tan solo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando oí su voz llamándome:

-Sango, espera.

Me volteé para ver cómo él se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, dejando detrás al grupo de mujeres que le llamaban y que expresaban su molestia por la pérdida de su atención.

No sé qué fue exactamente, pero algo de esa escena hizo que mi enojo anterior volviera a mi más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Estás bien Sango? – preguntó él, aparentemente preocupado cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-Perfectamente – respondí secamente para después darle la espalda y volver a caminar.

-¿Estás segura? – insistió a la vez que me seguía, no muy convencido.

Su preocupación estuvo a punto de enternecerme, pero toda mi compasión se esfumó en cuanto volví a oír a algunas de sus admiradoras llamándole a nuestras espaldas.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien – volví a mentir cortante, a la vez que giraba mi cabeza para no verle -. ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves con todas esas lindas jovencitas que te están llamando?

Él silenció reinó entre nosotros por unos segundos mientras seguíamos andando, hasta que él lo rompió.

-Sango, ¿estás celosa?

No sé si lo que molestó fue la pregunta en sí, o su tono de duda e inocencia, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. El caso es que no pude contenerme de coger mi Hiraikotsu, que descansaba en mi espalda, y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Él soltó un quejido de dolor a la vez que caía de cabeza contra el suelo y yo seguí avanzando como si nada.

No iba a reconocer que estaba celosa ante él. No se lo merecía.

Oí a todas las muchachas de antes que gritaban horrorizabas y se acercaban. Yo me limité a acelerar el paso y contener mis ganas de voltearme y golpearlas a ellas también. Porque, en parte, la situación también era culpa suya.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Sango? – oí que se quejaba él a mi lado sobresaltándome. Se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba, a lo mejor ya se estaba inmunizando a mis golpes.

-A que eres un mujeriego pervertido. Coqueteando con todas esas jovencitas – me sinceré yo finalmente, mirándole fijamente con enojo. Eso debió intimidarle, porque vi claramente como se estremecía. No puedo negar que su temor me dio cierta satisfacción, pero no suficiente para pasar lo demás por alto.

-Eso no es cierto, Sango. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti…

-¡Mentiroso! – le interrumpí, a la vez que le volvía a golpear con mi boomerang, haciendo que volviera a caer de bruces al suelo. Pero esta vez en vez de seguir caminando como si nada me detuve junto a su cuerpo caído. Él se incorporó casi de inmediato, sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica como su nada.

Pues parece que sí se está volviendo inmune a mis golpes. Tendré que buscar un nuevo método más efectivo. Estaba pensando un nuevo método para transmitirme mi enojo cuando él me miró fijamente a los ojos, cortando mi línea de pensamiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me miraba de esa forma tan seria y decidida.

-Te juro que la única mujer que hay en mi corazón eres tú Sango – comenzó él con un tono tan solemne que la hizo estremecer -. ¿Cómo puedes durar de eso después de haberme casado contigo y de ser la futura madre de mis hijos? – añadió a la vez que acariciaba con cariño mi abultado vientre -. ¿De verdad me crees tan ruin como para serte infiel?

Después de esas palabras, la verdad es que me sentí estúpida por haber dudado de él. Él no podía evitar mostrarse amable con cada mujer que se encontraba, era su naturaleza. Y la verdad era que su gran amabilidad fue una de las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de él.

-Lo siento – me disculpé finalmente azorada – Es el embarazo que me tiene muy sensible.

-No pasa nada, Sangito – aseguró él. Dejando de lado su expresión seria para sonreírme ampliamente y darme un suave beso en los labios. Yo le sonreí enternecida -. Soportaré con gusto todos tus explosivos cambios de humor con tal de ver pronto a mis hijitos. No puedo esperar a ver si son gemelos, como sospecha la anciana Kaede.

Estaba a punto de responderle con el mismo entusiasmo cuando unas voces chillonas a mis espaldas hicieron que me percatara de que teníamos compañía.

-Es usted tan tierno, su excelencia.

-Sí, que suerte tiene Sango de tener un esposo tan apuesto y leal como usted.

-Avísenos cuando nazcan sus hijos, de seguro son hermosos.

-Yo solo espero que tengan los hermosos ojos azules de su excelencia.

Sango estaba a punto de explotar otra vez. Eran esas muchachas otra vez. Realmente no estaban diciendo nada malo, pero de todos modos su intromisión me estaba haciendo enojar. Habían fastidiado mi hermoso momento romántico.

Miroku pareció percatarse de mi estado de ánimo, porque se apresuró en decir:

-Ya nos veremos mañana muchachas. Voy a acompañar a Sango a casa, creo que le conviene descansar.

Sin esperar su respuesta, él me abrazó por los hombros y me instó a caminar. Yo me dejé guiar, resignada, tratando de controlar mi nuevo enfado irracional; él cual cesó inmediatamente cuando sentí la mano de él acariciando cariñosamente mi vientre a la vez que me daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Yo sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Porque la verdad es que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, aún así le amo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero aquí tenéis este nuevo Oneshot. Me apetecía escribir algo nuevo, por eso me he decidido a centrarme esta vez en la pareja de Sango y Miroku a petición de **Ranka Hime**.

También escribiré un día de estos un oneshot de Rin y Sesshomaru, como me ha pedido , en cuanto me venga la inspiración y tenga tiempo. Aunque la verdad es que ya tengo una idea rondando mi mente.

De todos modos, para los que se quedaron con ganas de un oneshot de Inuyasha y Kagome les sugiero que se pasen a leer mi fanfic NUESTRA PRIMERA LUNA NUEVA. Es un oneshot que tenía pensado en principio añadir a esta colección de oneshots, pero al final me salió más largo de lo que esperaba y decidí publicarlo como un fanfic independiente. Debido a las peticiones que he recibido me estoy pensando añadir un epílogo a este fanfic, así que si os interesa estad pendientes. De todos modos, si me acuerdo, os lo recordaré en mi próximo oneshot.

Nada más me queda agradecer a todos los que comentáis y me animáis a continuar con este proyecto. Espero que esta nueva aportación os haya gustado.

Sayonara ^^


End file.
